Things to Do When You're Bored
Ok, so this is probably the most important page in this WHOLE wiki. Ok, I'm trying not to be a melodramatist. Ooooh, big word! Anyway, obviously, (unless you haven't read the title of this page yet) this is the page to learn Things to Do When You're Bored. (Courtesy of Bored.com, Google.com and more). Things To Do - When You're Bored 1. Go to http://bored.com/excuselist/ to find excuses) 2. Brace Yourself, (Because #3 is a REALLY long one 3.Act like a spy / secret agent for the day Act like you just met your friend for the first time Act profound Ad lib Add some strawberries to your ice cream Adopt strange mannerisms Alphabetize the food in your fridge Announce your candidacy for President. Annoy total strangers Apply for a unicorn hunting license Appreciate everything Archive the Internet to 3.5" floppy disks (low density of course) Arrest yourself Ask a question nobody can answer Ask embarrassing questions Ask for seconds Ask people how to pronounce their name Ask people if they want to see your “belly button treasure” Ask people if they’ve seen your head Ask stupid questions. Ask the person in front of you to marry you. Ask why At the bottom of escalators yell “MY SHOELACE!” Attract lightning Award yourself a Nobel Peace Prize Baby oil the floor Backstroke your way to class Bake the world’s biggest doughnut hole Balance a pencil on your nose Balance a pillow on your head Balance your checkbook Bark at people in the grocery store Bark at your dog Bark at your parents Be a leaf and leave Be a loan shark Be a lone shark Be a monk...for a day Be a no-name Be a non-being Be a REALLY cautious driver Be a side affect. Be a smart blonde Be a spy Be a square root. Be a superstar Be amazing Be blue Be blunt Be Buddha Be cherubic. Be cold Be cute Be envious Be halfway Be hot Be immobile Be in the wrong place at the right time. Be jealous Be lazy Be legendary Be lord of the flies Be negative Be nervous Be neutral Be one of those people that yell “SHH!” (Even though they ADD to the noise) Be positive Be really annoying to everybody Be sharp Be smart Be somebody else Be someone special Be stupid for a day Be thankful for clocks Be unique, just like everyone else Beam yourself up Become a band nerd Become a go-to kinda man Become a hermit on your front lawn (works best if you live on a main road!) Become a paparazzi for your friends, follow them around with a camera Become a party animal Become a tic-tac addict Become an expert on something nobody cares about Befriend flies Behold the truth Bite every other nail Bite your pinkie Blast hip-hop music through town Blink a lot Blow bubbles Blow bubbles with bubble gum Blow on a beer bottle Blow on a blade of grass Blow spit bubbles Blow up a balloon until it pops Boil ice cream Boldly go where no man has gone before Bother a sibling, profusely Bounce a potato Braid your dog's hair Break into a friend's house and clean it Break some rules Bring a Furby to school Bring dog treats to the park and meet 25 new dogs Bronze your sister Brush your teeth Buff your cat Build a house out of toothpicks Build a house with ice cubes Build a model of the Eiffel Tower out of Belgian waffles Build a pyramid Build a tree house in the middle of a field Burp the Happy Birthday song Bury your father’s car Buy something from an infomercial Call a wrong number and talk to whoever answers. Call an insurance company and try to insure your stuffed animal. Call toll free numbers and make friends with the operators Call yourself an Indian giver Calmly have a nervous breakdown Can you out-shame these people? Carpet your ceiling Carry a briefcase with you and offer people phony legal advice Carry a tune...drop it, see if it breaks Carve your boyfriend\girlfriend\crushes’ initials in a marshmallow Catch a cold Catch a falling star Challenge the neighbor kid to duel Change your hand writing style Change your mind Change your name...daily Chase your friend or family member around the sofa Check out the weather forecast for other parts of the world. Check under chairs for chewing gum Check your email from a DOS command prompt Chew ice Chew on a lollipop stick Chew on pen caps Chew on your arm until someone notices. Chew your lip Churn some butter. Claim you are late for a date with the white rabbit Clean and polish your belly button Clean your room (*gasp*) Climb the walls Clone yourself Collect hotel keys Complain about your nose hurting Conceive a brand new language. Confess to a crime that you didn't commit. Confess to a crime...that didn't happen Construct a shrine for the queen of the spud peoples Construct tiny makeshift parachutes for hamsters Convert various currencies to other various currencies here Count all the stars in the sky Count to a 100,000 Count your teeth with your tongue Crack your knuckles Crank up some music Crawl around the room humming the music from Mission Impossible. Create random equations Cross your toes Crumble Crumple Crush pop cans with croquet mallets Cut out photos and paste them on Popsicle sticks and have a puppet show Cut your fingernails/toenails Dance around your living room naked Dance 'til you drop Dare to be stupid Day dream Debate politics with a pet Declare April 6th “slap butt day” at your school and actively celebrate it Declare war Defend your neighborhood from flesh eating robots Defy gravity Develop a complex Develop a tick Dial-a-prayer and argue Discover some cool uses for crates Discover the answer to the ultimate question....then the question itself.... Do a cartwheel Do a good job Do aerobics...in your head Do crossword puzzles Do everything with your other hand today Do some paperwork Do the hokey-pokey at 3 am Do the magician “saw a box trick” with your sister/brother Donate your brother’s/sister's body to science Dont ever use punctuation its rather annoying isnt it Doodle or cartoon Dot people’s i’s for them Draw Venn diagrams...screw them up Dress in something silly and laugh at yourself Dress like a pirate Dress like your favorite Heavy Metal group...surprise your grandmother. Dress up in a cow suit… go to the supermarket Drink as much prune juice as you can Drink soda till you get wired Drink straight shots...of water Drop pebbles down the chimney Drop something to see if it breaks. Duct tape a spoon to the wall and wait for it to fall Eat broccoli and pretend to be a dinosaur eating trees Embarrass yourself Even the score Every time you say the word definitely, spell it out Every time you write something today, use roman numerals for the numbers. Exist...existentially of course. Exorcise a ghost Experiment with makeup Eye witness stuff Factor your social security number Faint Fake an accent Fall asleep Fidget Figure out how to get yourself on TV Find a bug and chase it Find an address to your favorite famous person and write them a letter. See if they write you back. Find other people who have your name Find out your future with a Ouija board Find pepper and dust and break the world record of sneezes Find some crutches and pretend to have a broken leg Find the heat capacity of your science professor Find the longest URL you possibly can Find the meaning of life Find the nearest nowhere and go there Find typos on websites and email the webmasters to let them know. Find your half-life Flash your mailman Flip upside-down and check out the Anti-Gravity Room Flirt with people Fluff your pillows Fold everything you can Follow random people Forget to groom Form a political party Form a union Format all those AOL disks you got in the mail... Gargle Gesture Get a song stuck in your head Get angry with yourself Get bubblegum stuck in your hair and try to get it out Get caught red-handed Get on the radio Get run over by a train of thought Get your dog braces Get yourself as nauseated as possible, like by spinning around and looking straight up. Give names to your body parts Give your cat a mohawk Give to charity Give yourself a new identity Glue pages of your roommates textbooks together. Go Amish Go back to square one Go dumpster diving Go dumpster diving and see what you can find Go for a bike ride Go for a run Go for a walk Go insane Go into a bar and ask for a Molotov Cocktail Go on random driver’s ed trips Go shop for a really good book Go skinny-dipping Go squirrel watching Go swimming Go through the dictionary looking up really long words like discombobulated. Go to a funeral and tell jokes Go to a Swing dance and do the hokey-pokey Go to McDonald's and pretend you can't speak English Go to your local museum, and try to get kicked out Goose people Grease every door hinge in the house, then yell at people for slamming doors Grind your teeth Groan, act confused when people ask if you are ok Hail a cab and walk Hang out in the bathroom wearing a suit and sell people things Have a burping contest Have a carpet picnic Have a staring contest with yourself in the mirror. Have a water drinking contest Have an egg toss Have people follow you with red carpet everywhere Help an old lady cross the street Hide Hire people to wait on you Hit some hay Hit the deck Hold amateur wrestling matches at your local gym Hold an ice cube as long as possible Hold your breath Hold your hand Hop on one foot all day Hop up and down Host your own radio show from your laundry room Hot wax the bottom of your brothers/sisters dress shoes Hug a stranger then apologize saying you thought they were your grandma. Hunt and peck when you type in public places Ignore anyone who talks to you Inflate a beachball and throw it around the room. Insist everyone calls you “Your highness” Interview a member of the opposite sex Invent something Join a fan club Join the debate team and agree with everyone Juggle everything you can find Jump up and down Just hop up Kidnap Cabbage Patch Kids Kidnap Cabbage Patch Kids Kidnap Cabbage Patch Kids. Kiss and make up with yourself Kiss your elbow, if you can. Knight yourself and some close friends. Knit a sweater Laugh at things that are not funny Lay a long straight line of masking tape on the floor. Now spin around really fast then try walking on the masking tape. Learn a new word in the dictionary Learn insulting words in other languages Learn random facts and share them with people Learn to let go Learn to peel a banana with your feet Learn to play the kazoo Learn to read Sanskrit Learn to square dance Learn to surf Learn to throw your voice Learn to type...with your toes Learn to whistle 14.4/28.8 bps modem sounds Let a helium balloon float up to your ceiling and throw things at it to pop it Lick your hand and see the spit evaporate. Lick your lips Listen to a type of music that you don't normally listen to Listen to really hard music and head bang Load as many programs on your PC as you can in an attempt to crash your system Look at something for awhile, shut eyes, and study the after image. Look on a soda bottle or cereal box and call the consumer information line and ask them some questions. Lounge around the house in prom attire Make a Christmas wish list in July Make a deal with the devil, but keep your fingers crossed Make a list of things to do when bored. Make a list of things you want Make a rubber band ball Make a sundial Make a trash can a basketball hoop and throw crumpled up paper for baskets Make an entertaining phone answering-machine message Make faces at strangers to make them laugh Make oatmeal in the bathtub Make shoelaces out of noodles Make sock puppets Make sound effects for stuff Make up a new language Make up code names for you and some friends Make up crazy facts about things and tell them to other people like you are very smart. Make up famous sayings Make up ghost stories Make up poems or songs about your boredom Make your feet talk to each other Make yourself sweat Mark your territory Master the art of cherry-stem tongue-tying Memorize pi (the number) Mix and match your socks Mix some odd foods together and eat them n the front lawn Never say never I never will again Open a box of Animal Crackers and make an animal farm Open everything Out of nowhere, or when it is quiet, say loud "When I say heeee-aay, you say hoooo, Heeee-aay" and see how many people say "ho" Over pluck your eyebrows Paint with your toes Paint zebra stripes on your computer Patch some clothing Pay for expensive things with pennies Peel grapes Phone your local government rep and see if you can convince him or her to have lunch with you Pick a random person and worship them Pick other people’s noses Pick the fuzz balls off hotel blankets Pick your nose Plan a journey Plant M&M’s Plaster those free tattoos all over your body Play a tune with keypad numbers on the phone Play bottle cap hockey...with pens as the sticks and a bottle cap as the puck Play cards Play dead Play dress-up with all the clothes you have in your closet Play duck duck goose Play Frisbee Play house with yourself Play leap frog Play pick up sticks Play rock-paper-scissors Play solitaire Play songs backwards and listen for satanic messagesListen to a painting Play tag Play tiddly winks Play to lose Play video games Play with marbles Play with some LEGOS Plead the fifth Plot revenge against someone. Plot the overthrow of your local school board Pop zits and blackheads, clean lint out of belly button, q-tips, and find those hidden treasures of the nose Post Post-It© Notes all over your house Pour instant concrete in your sister/brother's waterbed Pour water in your hand, make a sneeze noise, and throw water on the back of person's neck. Act like you're not sorry at all for what they think you did. Comment instead on how big that sneeze was or about how there was a lot of mucus in that one. Practice phrasing your answers in the form of a question, like on Jeopardy. Practice your arm pit farting skills (Advanced participants try with your hand cupped on the back of your knee) Practice your ty-chi. Wave your arms all around like your really know what you are doing. Preach about wearing seatbelts Preach the philosophy of Marx...Groucho, that is Pretend to be a car - Make appropriate revving noises in your head as you walk along and add a racing commentary as you pass strangers in the street. Use blinking eyes as indicators for extra authenticity. Pretend to communicate with your home planet. Pretend you are God Pretend you are Xena the Warrior Princess Pretend you're a dog Procrastinate Pronounce your friends names backwards Pull someone else’s pigtails Purpose marriage to the next living thing you see Purr Push your eyes for interesting light show Put bunny ears on people you don't know (the two finger kind you know, like a peace sign) Put doll clothes on your cat and play dress up Put legwarmers on all your furniture Put lighted EXIT signs on all your closets Put sunglasses on your pet Put your Christmas lights up in April Put your shoes on the opposite feet Quiver Read a book a sentence a day Recite romantic poetry...to your toaster Recopy the Bible substituting your name for God Redecorate your garage Relive fond memories Repeat the same word over and over until it loses its meaning - Pick a random word out of a magazine and say it aloud to yourself until it becomes a meaningless set of noises. Repeatingly call someone Al and get mad when they say that’s not their name Respond to everything with “well that’s what you think” Roll down grass hills Roll over Roll your change Roll your tongue Run a Miss Area-code pageant Run across the room, tag someone and say "You're it." Run around in squares. Run around your house as fast as you can and, count how many times you can go without getting tired. Run for Pope Run to the window, then say, "Sorry, I thought I saw the Bat-signal". Sandpaper a mushroom Save your toenail clippings Say “blink-blink” when you blink Say everything twice Say everything twice Say tongue twisters Scheme Scratch yourself - Go ahead, scratch yourself now. Even if nothing itches, go ahead. Doesn't that feel pretty good? See how long you can hold your breath See how long you can sleep See how long you can stay awake See how many hugs you can get in one day See how many licks it actually takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop. See if diamonds really do cut glass See what's in your neighbor's rubbish/trash - You can learn a lot about them this way. Seek out the Paranormal Send chills down your spine Send postcards to yourself Send your goldfish to obedience school Set off metal detectors Set up your Christmas tree in April Set your life's ambition to become a slacker Sew your own clothes Sharpen a carrot Shave your head Shoot rubber bands at someone, when they accuse you look confused and point to the person to the left of you. Shout “shut up, SHUT UP,” and hit your head on a table Show school pride, for a school other than your own Shuffle cards and cut the deck Sing even if you can't Sing in the rain Sit on the washing machine during the spin cycle. Skip Skip rope Slouch Smell EVERYTHING you come across Smile all day for a day Snap your fingers as if suddenly you have a bright idea and see if you get any Snicker Sniffle Snore Snort Speak in acronyms Spell your name with mustard all over the street Spend a few hours daydreaming that you had a billion dollars Spend hours downloading large files, then delete them, download, delete..... Spike your dog’s hair Spike your hair Spill things Spin pencils on your fingers Spit shine your Nikes Stack furniture Stand on your head Stare at the back of someone's head until they turn around - This works on the "I have the feeling I'm being watched" principle. Conduct an experiment-does this really work? Stare at the ceiling and try to make something out of the dots Stare into space Start a club, make everyone who joined pay dues, then call it stupid and quit. Start a conversation with yourself Start a diary Start a wave. Start laughing really hard and say, "Oh, now I get it.". Start something but don’t finish it State fallacies as fact (like, "peanuts grow on bushes") Step off a curb with eyes shut, imagine it's a cliff - To get any benefit out of this one, you have to have a good imagination. Don't step off immediately, build up to the jump. Study the ravine below. Feel the winds at that altitude. Step off and...AHHHHHH!!!!! Stick marshmallows between your buttocks and see how far you can walk without dropping them. Stick your tongue out Stomp grapes in the bathtub Stop what you're doing, flick on the radio, get up and dance! Surf the internet Swat flies Swear at yourself Take a class on self defense Take a week of vacation from work to just sit at home and watch tons of movies Take an IQ Test Take money out of the bank and spend it all on yourself Take pictures of interesting things that you see all day. Take the fifth. Take your cat to the restroom with you Take your hamster to the beach Take your TV outside Talk back to the radio Talk like a pirate Talk with your hands *69 Telemarketers and ask them if they want to buy random stuff Tenderize your tongue...chew on it for a while Test thin ice...with a pogo stick Think of nicknames for everyone you know. Think shallow thoughts Throw a huge party for no reason at all Throw a sleepover Throw a tomato into a fan Throw marshmallows against the wall Tie bows in everything Tie someones shoe's together Try a sample of every flavor at baskin’ robins but don’t buy anything Try bird-watching. Try harder Try plan B Try to break a world record Try to develop psychic powers, then use 'em. Try to make reservations at McDonalds Try to Outmaneuver your shadow Try to play a cassette in your CD player. Try to put your feet behind your head Try to stay up for 24 hours Turn off the lights whenever you enter a room Turn on everything Turn on the T.V., put it on mute and make up dialogue Turn your TV upside down and watch it Turn yourself in a for a crime you didn’t commit Unplug everything and rearrange the furniture Use a kick me sign. As a challenge, see how many people you can put a kick me sign on without them knowing it. Use the word stuff as much as possible Use your secret mind power - Pick a passing by and try to use your mind power to command them do something, like drop their bag or knock into someone. The law of averages dictates that sooner or later one of your mind commands will come true, so you can convince yourself that you really have super human powers and waste even more time trying them out. Vacation at Three-Mile Island Vacuum your lawn Volunteer for a charity Walk around a public park, every so often pretend to trip on a 'invisible' wire. Walk around as a body guard for a day for one of your friends Walk around the room begging for spare change. Walk extra fast all day Wash behind your ears Wash your car Washable crayons are a wonderful invention. Pick a wall and invite friends. Watch 101 Dalmatians and see if they really show 101 Dalmatians. Watch a foreign film Watch a home movie and make fun of yourself as a kid Watch the minute hand move Watch TV, repeat everything said in Italian accent - Sort of entertaining. Include flamboyant shoulder shrugs for added impact, or go for a Marlon Brando set of grunts. Wear a different Hawaiian print shirt everyday for a year Wear a lampshade on your head Wear a right shoe that is different than your left shoe and see if people notice Wear a three-piece suit...in a sauna Wear all your clothes inside out for the day Wear duct tape Wear fuzzy bunny slippers to work Wear no underwear Wheeze When you buy something ask to get your picture taken with the clerk When you have people over ask them if they ever feel like they are being watched When you smile bite your lip Whine about everything Whisper everything Whistle while you work Wiggle your leg Wiggle your nose Wiggle your toes Wink at everyone Write a book about your previous life Write a limerick. Write a poem Write a rant letter to your local newspaper. Write a really long essay Write a song Write calligraphy messages to your friends Write complaint letters to companies that annoy you. Write fortune cookie sayings Write glow in the dark messages on people’s ceilings (“I'm watching you!) Write graffiti under the rug Write in a circle Write letters to random people claiming you are their lost cousin, ask for money Write your name in permanent marker on all your underwear You and a friend pick your noses and see who has the biggest boogers. 4. Realize that this is all © Copyright 2009 All Rights Reserved to Bored.com for "#3." 5. Read the next one 6. Stay on borenomore.wikia.com Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.